The Kiss
by MoonlightFlame
Summary: One-shot The kiss that should have happened in the movie.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters

Enjoy

Maria turned to look back at the group gathered on the cliff. Loveday stood close to Uncle Benjamin holding his arm. Coeur looked slightly less sour as he watched Maria carefully. Finally Maria's eyes locked with Robin's. For some reason her heart ached when she looked at him. She didn't know why but she did know that she would miss him most of all. He gave her a confused look and she gave him a small smile before turning back around. She looked down at the pearls on her dress and took a deep breath. Then she stepped off the cliff and fell towards the water. She could hear them calling her name but it was too late and she hit the water. She brushed at her dress to get rid of the pearls one by one they came off. when the the last one was gone Maria let out the rest of her air. She couldn't hold her breath any longer and let herself sink deeper into the water.

Robin's POV

Robin watch as Maria locked eyes with him. They looked sad. He didn't understand why they seemed so sad and alone. She gave him a small smile then turned back around. Then a thought occurred to him. 'She wouldn't,' he thought to himself. He was about to move forward when he saw her take a step and fall. He heard Loveday scream somewhere behind him as he ran forward. He reached out to grab her but it was too late. He watched as her small body hit the water. He might have dived in after her if it hadn't been for the fact his father was holding his shoulder as if he could read his son's mind. Robin felt a tear fall and he gasped. He was so shocked he didn't know what to do. He could hear Loveday sobbing behind him but he didn't look at her. He stared at the water, waiting to see the red of his princesses dress but there was nothing but the blue of the sea. Tears welled into his eyes but he held them back.

He heard a gasp and looked up to see a giant wave heading straight for the cliff. He felt his father's hand pull at hi jacket and he was dragged away from the edge despite his protests. They watched as the wave dew closer. Robin saw something moving below the wave. A line of pure white horses was running through the water as if pulling the wave along. one by one they dove back under until only one remained. though it was slightly different from the others. Suddenly the wave crashed against the cliff. When Robin looked back he found a unicorn standing on the edge of the cliff. On it's back was Maria. Robin all but sprinted over to her. He shook her until she stirred.

Maria's POV

Mariad sat up and looked around slightly confused. Then she noticed Robin and her uncle and Loveday and everything came back to her. She had jumped off the cliff.

"Maria you're okay," Loveday moving forward. She stood behind Robin with Uncle Benjamin beside her. She had tears in her eyes. Maria moved to get down from the unicorn and felt a pair of large hands wrap around her waist to help her down. Once she was on her feet she looked up to find herself staring up at Robin's face. She opened her mouth to say something but before she could she was pulled away and wrapped in a double hug by Loveday and her uncle.

"Don't you ever do that again, do you understand me," Uncle Benjamin said holding onto her tightly.

"I'm sorry uncle but it was the only way. I promise i won't do it again."

After a while, Uncle Benjamin and Loveday let go. Now able to breathe after the suffocating hug Maria turned to find Robin still on the edge of the cliff staring at her. He slowly made his way forward and stopped just before Maria.

"Were you worried Robin?"

At first he didn't answer he just continued to stare at her. Then, slowly, he reached out his arms and pulled Maria into a tight embrace. He buried his face into her curls as he held her and breathed.

"Yes," he said softly. "I was worried sick." He pulled back a little and what he did next made Maria freeze. He lowered his lips to hers in a tender kiss. It took her a moment to realize what was happening before she shut her eyes and kissed back. It was sweet and short but it made Maria's heart sore. When they pulled away Maria had a deep blush painted on her cheeks.

"Please don't ever do that again," he whispered laying his forehead on hers. "I'm not sure if I'll live through it again." Maria giggled but nodded. Robin smiled and bent down for another kiss.

Thanks for reading

Read and Review


End file.
